TERU TERU BOZU
by hyuuga hinata hime
Summary: Cinta, ruh yang mengalir lembut, menyenangkan, bersinar, jernih dan ceria. Pun luh yang mengalir lembut, menyesakkan, berderai, perih dan nelangsa... Sesulit itukah mencintaimu...?


**Teru-Teru Bozu**

Cinta, ruh yang mengalir lembut, menyenangkan, bersinar, jernih dan ceria.

Pun luh yang mengalir lembut, menyesakkan, berderai, perih dan nelangsa...

Sesulit itukah mencintaimu...?

Author : Hyuuga Hinata Hime

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Family, Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Rate : M

Pairing : Hyuuga Neji & Hyuuga Hinata

Warning : AU, OOC, Typos, Hinata's PoV, dll.

Tetesan air menghujani bumi. Persis seperti dia yang sedang menghujaniku dengan peluhnya. Setiap hentakan tubuhnya terasa begitu nikmat di tubuhku, tapi tidak di hatiku.

"Ugh..., ugh...," lenguhnya saat berpacu di atas tubuhku.

Aku terpejam, meresapi peristiwa yang sedang terjadi. Lalu membuka mata, menatap wajahnya. Berusaha mencari secercah cinta, tapi tiada. Mencoba mengerti bahasa kasihnya, tapi tak bisa.

Dia memelukku, sangat erat. Sambil menciumku, begitu rapat. Bahkan menggigit bibirku, dan lidahku terjerat.

Masih di atas tubuhku, tubuhnya berpacu. Kian lama kian melaju. Lenguhnya pun kian menderu. Hasratnya nyaris menyentuh puncak, itu yang kutahu.

"UGH...!"

"AAH...!"

Satu hentakan terakhir terasa begitu dalam. Aku terpejam. Aku terrajam.

Sebutir kristal bening mengalir dari sudut mataku. Dapat kurasakan bibirnya menghapus jejak basah itu. Tangan kekarnya masih menyentuhku, membelaiku. Terasa sekali dia berusaha menenangkanku.

"Hhh..., hhh...," desah nafasnya berdansa dengan desah nafasku.

Perlahan dia melepaskan pelukannya. Pun melepaskan tubuhku dari tubuhnya.

Tetesan air masih menghujani bumi. Persis seperti dia yang masih menghujaniku dengan peluhnya. Bedanya, sekarang dia tidak lagi berpacu di atas tubuhku. Dia hanya menatap mataku.

"Bagaimana? Kau masih ingin lagi?" sebuah tanya menghempasku ke jurang tanpa dasar. Seringai di wajahnya kental akan godaan. Dia tahu, aku tak bisa menolak. Dan bagai me-replay sebuah film. Semuanya terjadi lagi. Dari awal hingga akhir. Bedanya, kali ini film itu terasa lebih lama bagiku.

Pagi yang cerah. Setidaknya, mengingat hujan semalam. Oh, tidak! Aku tidak ingin mengingat apapun tentang semalam. Aku benci malam. Karena dia datang kepadaku hanya pada saat malam. Dan dia datang hanya untuk membuatku terrajam. Terrajam oleh pesona matanya yang selalu menatapku tajam.

Sial! Aku sangat mencintainya. Dia sama sekali tidak mencintaiku. Itu realita yang harus aku terima berulang-ulang hingga hatiku bosan. Akan tetapi, hasrat selalu membutakan seluruh panca inderaku setiap kali dia menyentuhku.

Masih berbaring di ranjang empuk nan hangat, aku mengerjapkan kedua mataku berkali-kali. Masih terkurung di dalam penjara pelukan tangannya, yang masih terbuai di alam mimpi. Aku menyingkirkan lengan kekar itu dengan hati-hati. Berusaha melarikan diri dari hembusan nafasnya yang menghujani pipi.

Telanjang, segera kuraih kemeja lengan panjang yang terserak di tepi ranjang. Kupakai dan kukancingkan setengah hati, lalu kupunguti satu per satu pakaian yang tergeletak di sana sini. Kemudian aku masuk ke kamar mandi, mencuci muka dan menggosok gigi.

TOK! TOK! TOK! Pintu kamar mandi diketuk dengan keras.

"Buka pintunya, Hinata!" teriak pria dari balik pintu itu dengan suara tegas.

Untuk beberapa saat, aku hanya terdiam. Terpaku menatap wanita yang sedang memandangiku dari dalam cermin. Rambutnya hitam kebiruan sepanjang pinggang. Berwajah putih pucat, begitu pun kedua matanya. Dengan leher dan pundak dipenuhi bercak merah bekas gigitan.

TOK! TOK! TOK! Pintu kamar mandi diketuk lagi dengan keras.

"Cepat buka! Aku harus ke kantor!" kali ini pria itu memberi alasan agar aku segera membuka pintu.

Ceklek!

Dengan langkah gontai, aku keluar dari kamar mandi. Wajahku sudah kukeringkan dengan handuk. Namun helaian poni dan rambut di samping pipiku masih basah dan meneteskan air ke lantai.

"Akan kusiapkan sarapan!" ujarku dengan suara datar berintonasi dingin.

"Tidak usah! Aku terburu-buru!" jawabnya sambil menutup pintu kamar mandi, kasar.

Tak peduli apa yang dia katakan, aku tetap ke dapur. Membuka kulkas yang isinya hanya sekaleng sarden dan beberapa kaleng minuman bersoda.

'Sial! Aku lupa belanja tadi malam!' rutukku dalam hati sambil menepuk jidatku sendiri.

Kuambil kaleng sarden itu, kubuka lalu kutuang isinya ke wajan. Kunyalakan kompor gas dengan api sedang untuk memanaskan makanan instant itu.

Ctek! Ceklek!

Terdengar suara pintu terbuka, bersamaan dengan kompor yang kumatikan. Sekilas kulihat dia keluar dari kamar mandi hanya dengan sehelai handuk terlilit di pinggang. Tergesa-gesa mengenakan celana, lalu mencari-cari kemeja.

"Bajuku mana, Hinata?" dia berjalan ke dapur, dan berhenti saat melihatku sedang melepaskan kancing kemejanya.

"Ini," kulempar pelan kemeja itu kepadanya.

"Kau ingin menggodaku lagi, ya?" kata-kata itu dia ucapkan dengan seringai nakal yang terukir jelas dan detail pada senyum di wajahnya yang tampan.

"Hhh!" aku menghela nafas menahan kesal.

Sejenak pandangan matanya menjelajahi tubuhku. Dari bawah ke atas.

"Ini," dia mengulurkan handuk yang tadi dipakainya.

Aku segera meraih handuk basah itu, memakainya untuk membungkus tubuh telanjangku. Namun belum sempat kuselipkan ujungnya sebagai pengunci, dia menarik tanganku. Membuatku membentur dadanya yang bidang. Dan handuk itu terlepas, terjatuh ke lantai.

Sepi. Hanya ada aku. Sunyi. Tiada suara. Hening. Hanya desah nafasku. Hampa. Tiada rasa. Bosan, aku membuka jendela lebar-lebar, lalu duduk di sana.

Tanpa sadar aku tersenyum. Ada benda kecil berwarna putih tergantung. Itu kupasang seminggu yang lalu. Ketika cuaca mulai sering hujan di awal musim semi ini. Aku bahkan menghiasinya dengan dua titik hitam sejajar, dan sebuah garis melengkung ke atas di bawahnya, seakan tersenyum.

"Hhh..., andai saja aku bisa melihatnya tersenyum kembali seperti dulu. Seperti kamu...," aku bicara pada benda putih itu. Dan dia hanya tersenyum.

"Teru-teru bozu, aku ingin Neji-nii yang dulu...," aku mengucapkan permohonan.

"Aku yang dulu?" sebuah tanya terlontar dengan suara datar. Namun intonasi dingin dan tatapan mata yang tajam membuat tubuhku gemetar ketakutan.

"Ne-Neji-nii..., okaeri...," aku segera beranjak dari bibir jendela. Meninggalkan teru-teru bozu yang masih tersenyum tulus kepadaku walau aku menutup bingkai kaca.

Tiba-tiba kurasakan pinggangku tertarik dan terkunci oleh tangannya. Punggungku menyandar pada dadanya yang masih terbungkus rapi oleh jas berwarna hitam. Dia memelukku dari belakang. Wajahnya perlahan terbenam di leher kiriku setelah dia menyibak rambutku ke depan pundak kananku.

"Mmh..., kau wangi sekali, Hinata...," bisiknya di telingaku, setelah sebelumnya menghirup aroma yang menguar dari tubuh dan rambutku.

Sedetik kemudian tubuhku menggigil karena kurasakan sesuatu yang dingin menyentuh tengkuk hingga bulu romaku berdiri tegak. Lidahnya menari di atas kulit sensitifku, mengecupku leherku perlahan, lalu menggigit pundakku lembut.

"Hhh..., hentikan, Niisan...," desahku putus asa. "Kumohon...," sambungku lirih.

"Apa? Berhenti?" hembusan nafasnya meniup daun telingaku. "Atau lanjutkan? Mmm...?" kali ini dia mengulum daun telingaku, lalu membelai setiap lekuk di sana dengan lidahnya.

"Hhh..., hhh...," aku berusaha keras agar nafasku tetap terhirup walau melalui mulut.

"Semakin kau mendesah, aku jadi semakin bergairah...," kata-kata itu menusuk tepat di jantungku, karena detik itu juga debarannya kian cepat dan keras seakan ingin mematahkan tulang rusukku.

Tangan kekar yang tadinya berada di perutku, kini bergerak perlahan. Yang kiri ke atas, sedangkan yang kanan ke bawah. Namun sama-sama menyusup ke dalam pakaianku, membelai kulit mulusku.

"Aaaghh...!" jeritan tertahan meluncur bagai anak panah dari bibirku yang sedikit terbuka.

Dia menggeser tubuhnya ke kanan. Tangannya pun mendorong kepalaku agar wajahku menoleh kepadanya. Tanpa permisi, dia menciumku. Bibir tipisnya mengulum bibir mungilku.

Sementara itu, tangan kanannya menyusup di antara kakiku. Jemarinya menekan sesuatu.

"Aaaghh...!" jeritan tertahan meluncur sekali lagi. Kali ini diiringi desah nafasku yang keras.

"Kau basah, Hinata...," dia menyindirku. Aku tahu itu.

"Hentikan, Niisan...," akhirnya keluar juga kata-kata yang sejak tadi selalu tertelan kembali.

"Sepertinya bibir dan tubuhmu tidak kompak, ya?" dia tertawa kecil, terdengar menggodaku.

Akan tetapi, mengacuhkan responku, dia malah melepaskanku. Kemudian segera masuk ke dalam kamar mandi, menutup pintunya –seperti biasa, dengan kasar.

Malas menanggapi sikapnya, aku bergerak menuju dapur. Menyiapkan makan malam.

"Niisan, lepaskan aku...," sebuah kalimat berupa permintaan, tidak, itu permohonan, kuucapkan dengan suara lirih. Seolah mengharap belas kasihan.

"Hn," hanya gumaman singkat yang keluar sebagai balasan.

"Ja-jadi..., bo-bolehkah aku pulang be-besok?" tanyaku terbata-bata, karena emosiku berbaur antara senang, bingung, juga tak percaya.

"Kebetulan aku ingin bertemu dengan ayahmu. Ada yang harus kukatakan kepada beliau," dia berujar dengan nada datar. Tanpa menyadari aku di depannya menegang karena rasa takut yang luar biasa.

"A-apa?" tanyaku ingin tahu.

Dia tidak menjawab. Masih sibuk menyuapkan sesendok nasi ke dalam mulut. Sepertinya dia juga sengaja mengunyah makanannya dengan sangat pelan.

"Ne-Neji-nii...," aku menyebut namanya pelan.

"Tentang hubungan kita, Hinata," jawabnya tanpa tedeng aling-aling.

"A-apa?!" aku tersentak. "Ja-jangan katakan pada ayah, Neji-nii...," aku kalap tak karuan.

Ayah bisa membunuhku jika beliau tahu hubunganku dengan Neji-nii seperti ini. 'Oh, Kami-Sama...,' batinku gelisah.

"Kita ke sana sore saja," ujar Neji-nii sambil masih melanjutkan aktivitas makannya. "Ada yang harus kulakukan besok pagi. Kau harus ikut denganku," sambungnya.

Aku meletakkan sendokku di atas piring di hadapanku. Hilang sudah selera makanku yang memang kian lama kian menurun.

"Apa?!" pekik ayah nyaris berteriak karena terkejut luar biasa.

"Saya mohon, Paman Hiashi," dia membungkukkan badan di hadapan ayahku, dalam posisi duduk bersila.

Sementara itu, aku hanya berdiri di balik pintu dengan nampan berisi dua cangkir teh panas yang baru saja kuseduh.

Melihat aura ketegangan di antara dua pria yang sangat kucintai tersebut, membuatku urung menyuguhkan teh untuk mereka. Kakiku bahkan serasa terpaku ke lantai yang kupijak saat ini.

"Apa yang membuatmu yakin bahwa aku akan merestui kalian?" sebuah tanya terdengar di telingaku. Bukan untukku, tapi untuk pria bersurai hitam panjang yang masih membungkuk di depan ayahku.

"Tidak ada. Saya hanya berharap Anda merestui kami, itu saja." Suara Neji-niisan terdengar pasrah.

"Lancang kau!" PLAK!

Sebuah tamparan mendarat di pipi kiri Neji-niisan. Meninggalkan jejak kemerahan di sana. Tak lama kemudian darah segar mengalir dari sudut bibirnya.

Aku tak sanggup bergerak melihat peristiwa itu. Takut. Kedua tanganku gemetar luar biasa hingga nampan yang kubawa nyaris terjatuh.

Aku beringsut mundur, kembali ke dapur. Setelah meletakkan nampan yang tadi kubawa di atas meja makan, aku segera menuju ke ruang tempat dua pria yang paling kukasihi sedang berbicara.

"Saya mencintai putri Anda, Paman Hiashi," ujar Neji-niisan berusaha setenang mungkin.

Aku tersentak mendengar kata-kata itu meluncur dari bibir tipis Neji-niisan. Dari balik pintu, kuperhatikan wajahnya yang masih menunduk. Penglihatanku berusaha mencari celah agar bisa menemukan sebersit kebohongan, tapi nihil. Yang akhirnya kulihat justru setetes air mata terjatuh di pangkuannya sendiri, membasahi celana panjang yang dikenakannya.

"Tutup mulutmu!" ayah tidak membentak, tapi tekanan intonasinya jelas sekali beliau teramat sangat marah.

PLAK! Sebuah tamparan kembali mendarat di wajah Neji-niisan, tapi kali ini pada pipi yang satunya.

"A-Ayah! Cu-cukup!" aku segera menghampiri ayah yang sedang berusaha untuk menampar Neji-niisan sekali lagi.

PLAK! Aku tersungkur ke pangkuan Neji-niisan, yang dengan sigap menangkap tubuhku ke dalam pelukannya.

Wajahku memanas. Pipiku mendadak perih dan kepalaku tiba-tiba terasa pusing. Sebuah tamparan yang baru saja mengenaiku, membuatku limbung hingga nyaris pingsan. Antara kaget, takut, dan sakit luar biasa. Aku belum pernah merasakan aura kemarahan yang begitu kental berjelaga pada tatapan kedua mata ayah.

"A-Ayah...," suaraku nyaris tidak mau keluar karena tenggorokanku tercekat.

"Apa itu benar, Hinata?" tanya Ayah tiba-tiba, membuatku bingung. "Benarkah kau mencintai sepupumu sendiri?" pertanyaan ayah sederhana, tapi cara pengucapannya membuat telingaku seperti ditusuk ribuan jarum.

Kurasakan pelukan Neji-niisan tiba-tiba semakin erat, tepat di saat aku berusaha bangkit dari pangkuannya. Namun tangan kekarnya yang menggenggam erat jemariku, terasa begitu lembut dan hangat. Seolah ingin menyampaikan betapa resah hatinya sekarang. Membuatku urung bergerak, kecuali jemariku yang membalas genggaman eratnya tadi.

Aku tidak menjawab. Bukan tidak mau ataupun tidak bisa. Namun lebih kepada tidak berani mengeluarkan suara. Nyaliku benar-benar hilang tanpa sisa melihat amarah terukir jelas pada wajah setengah baya yang sedang menatapku saat ini.

"Pergi kalian dari rumah ini!" cetus ayah dingin. "Jangan pernah berani menginjakkan kaki di rumah ini lagi!" sebuah pengusiran yang tak bisa dielakkan. Sedetik kemudian ayah berpaling dan pergi meninggalkan kami.

"Kami akan datang lagi, sampai Paman Hiashi mau merestui kami," ujar Neji-niisan lirih, sebelum punggung kurus ayah benar-benar menghilang dari pandangan.

Kusentuh bibir tipis Neji-niisan yang terluka itu dengan kapas beralkohol. Dia menggeram pelan menahan perih. Kepedihan yang pekat terpancar jelas dari sinar matanya yang pucat.

"Neji-niisan...," panggilku dengan suara lirih.

Neji-niisan hanya terdiam. Tubuhnya tak bergerak, pun bibirnya tak bersuara. Benar-benar hanya terdiam. Kuberanikan diriku untuk menatap kedua mata putihnya yang tajam itu. Kian lekat kupandang, kian aku terjatuh ke jurang pesonanya yang dalam.

"Neji-niisan," sekali lagi kusebut namanya, lebih lirih.

Tiba-tiba pria di hadapanku ini memelukku. Menyandarkan dagunya di pundakku, menyembunyikan wajahnya ke dalam helaian indigo yang terurai di leherku.

"Kau tahu, Hinata?" tanya Neji-niisan menggantung. Hembusan nafasnya menggelitik telingaku, membuat bulu romaku berdiri tegak.

"Hn?" gumamku dengan intonasi bertanya.

"Mengapa aku selalu ingin memelukmu?" ujar Neji-niisan menyambung pertanyaannya.

Aku menggeleng pelan. Namun aku tahu, Neji-niisan pasti bisa merasakan gerakan kepalaku.

"Karena aroma tubuhmu menenangkan," ujar Neji-niisan menjawab pertanyaannya sendiri. Sekaligus menjawab rasa ingin tahuku.

"Aku mencintaimu, Hinata...," bisik Neji-niisan nyaris tak terdengar. "Teramat sangat...," sambungnya kian lirih.

"Ne-Neji-nii...," Kupeluk tubuh kekar yang sedang bersandar di pundakku. Kudekap erat seakan tak ingin terpisah.

"Maafkan aku karena selalu menyakitimu," tiba-tiba kurasakan pundakku basah oleh air matanya. "Kumohon, maafkan aku..."

Aku tak bisa bersuara. Lidahku mendadak kelu dan air mata yang sejak tadi kubendung, tumpah ruah tak tertahankan. Kurasakan kedua tangan Neji-niisan mendekapku kian erat.

Akan tetapi aku tak keberatan sama sekali walau nafasku mulai sesak. Karena aku bisa merasakan jantungnya yang berdebar kencang seakan berdansa dengan debaran jantungku.

Aku ingin waktu berhenti, dan bahkan berputar kembali ke masa lalu. Mengulang kembali semua kenangan yang pernah kami ukir bersama.

Suka duka, tangis tawa, sedih bahagia, resah kecewa. Semuanya.

"Mungkin lebih baik, kita berikan sedikit waktu kepada ayah untuk bisa menerima kita," bisikku di telinga Neji-niisan.

"Hn," Neji-niisan hanya menggumam pelan. "Aku menemukan benda ini di tempat sampah." ujar Neji-niisan meregangkan pelukannya.

Aku berusaha melepaskan pelukan Neji-niisan. Segera merebut benda kecil memanjang berhiaskan dua garis merah dari tangannya.

"NeNeji-nii...," desisku lirih.

"Sudah berapa bulan?" sebuah tanya meluncur tanpa tedeng aling-aling. Membuatku takut.

"Ti-tiga bulan," jawabku singkat.

"Kenapa tidak memberitahuku?" tanya Neji-niisan datar tapi menyudutkan.

Aku meringis kesakitan saat Neji-niisan meremas lenganku. Untaian mutiara transparan sebening kristal berjatuhan dari mataku.

Malam ini, tetesan air menghujani bumi. Sederas hujannya air mataku. Namun, entah mengapa hatiku terasa hangat. Kuraih tangan Neji-niisan dan kudekap di dada kiriku.

"Ini milikmu, karena dia selalu berdetak lebih cepat saat bersamamu."

- F I N -


End file.
